Atlantic High School
by dragonwhipchamp
Summary: it's senior year for our favorite wwe superstars but what trouble would seeking them espically these three stooges.includes: randy orton, john cena, shelton benjamin, and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE WWE**

**CHAPTER 1**

Randy and his two best friends John and Shelton could not wait the fact that they were going to be seniors at Atlantic High. They were currently at Wal-Mart buying some school supplies they needed, it was late at night just one day before school and all those months they forgot to get school supplies, maybe because it was from all that partying they have been doing that summer.

"Orton, Cena checked this out bro" Shelton called his best friend.

"Dude look at this movie titled "the under lord" who would called there movie like that."

"Shelton this ain't the time to look for dvd movies we got to find our school supplies so we can be prepared" John replied

"Since when you cared about school, Cena you're the reason we are late for this things man you are such an ass clown." Randy Orton just bust out laughing for Shelton said to John.

"Ha Ha very funny sisco", John said half heartily

"HEY I told you two too never ever said that to me my girlfriend had to put blonde on my hair she says I look very handsome like that."

"You two cut it out" Orton said, but he was still half-smiling over what John said to Shelton," come on I got all of I our supplies lets go pay and go fucking home im tired of you two acting like 3 year olds."

"Dude Shelton started it, besides we do never see a black man with blonde hair before."

"Yeah and I never see a white man call himself the Dr. of thuganomics, yea that's really cool Cena", Shelton said with sarcasm in his voice."

"Come on!", Orton yelled out.

--

"Aah Im finally away from those idiots all I need is to sleep and wake tomorrow morning for my first day in 12th grade, GOOD NIGHT MOM AND DAD.

"Good night Randy", John said out of nowhere

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM!" Randy scream," jeez calm down Randy," John began " my parents just kicked me out cuz they caught me smoking".

"John didn't I tell you to quite those stuff 2 months ago." Yea but they are soooo addictive" John said almost in love with it, "besides Shelton wouldn't let me in so now I can stay over your place a bit." Whatever just go to sleep it's like 12:30 and we have to wake up at 6 o'clock."

" Sure thing Orton and I promise I will be good roommate", Cena said, but got cut off by the snoring of his best friend".

"Gud night Randy tomorrow is going to be fucking special Day".

"Rrrrring!!" Uh what time is it as Orton got up, o that's right today is senior day better wake up John". Randy look beside him but did not see his best friend," that boy is probably in the shower by no-", but got cut off when Cena kicked the door open with already dress for school, he was wearing a old school football jersey with a baggy shorts on with a new pair of Jordon's on his feet."

"Damn Cena you woke up that early", Randy said

"Yep and I am so pump up for this shit" John said partially yelling though.

"Yea well im going to take a shower wait for me in the kitchen, my mom is making pancakes for breakfast" , Randy began.

" Sure thing dude im hungry anyway" John cried, "please your always hungry" Randy said laughing, "now hurry up we got to get Shelton and walk to school its like 15 minutes away from we live".

"whatever", John whisperd

--

Shelton benjain was currently at Randy's front door he was about to knock a clueless John cena open the door in shelton's face. " Damn Cena didn't you seen me on the front porch, and what are you even doing a t randy's house,"oh that im goin to stay over his home a bit", replied John.

"Hmp Im kinda surprise he let you stay over his house considering your the buffoon of this group", Shelton mumbled.

"Hey whats up Shelton, Randy said coming out the front door along with John, "lets go I want to meet some new girls at 12th grade man."

" Randy I always thought you were ladies man bro.", Shelton replied.

Just then John cena's cell phone rang, the ID said Adam Copeland**(EDGE),**"huh what does he want, john answered the his cell phone and started to crack a smile.

When john was finished he closed the phone,"wha what happen", randy asked,"hey guess whose back from a two year absences", cena said with a hint in his voice.

"Dude it can't be", shelton began,"Adam's ex-girlfriend LITA!!, "bro you know how she is when she is with adam".

"Hey shelton it ain't all that bad", randy replied," well yea even you use to go out with her Randy.

"John even smiled wider," hey shelton you wouldn't be havin a crush on her da ya".

"Cena.", Yea john answered,"SHUTUP!!, Shelton yelled.

--

The three were currently almost to there destination at school, when suddenly the spot the high school loud mouth KEN KENNEDY, it wasn't that they were friends, it's just randy thinks he's plain annoying.

"Yo kennedy", shelton called"long time know seen".

"Hey if it isn't blondie, gorrila man, and robot boy".

"You better watch your mouth kennedy", randy replied,"Im just fooling with ya and yea it has been like 4 motns since I seen you three, ya'll heard that that lita is coming back and she's goin out with that edgehead... I mean adam", kennedy said.

"Yep he actually called my", john blurted out,"yeah well that's nice, kennedy said staring at john weirdly.

"But anyway I ain't going to school today, but tomorrow I will".

"And why is that", orton asked," I just don't like first day of school's it so annoying, but i'll see you tommorow".

"Iiright", the three said together.

**HOW DO YOU LIKE MY STORY GUYS ITS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A WRESTLING FANFIC SO READ AND REVIEW AND I WILL RETURN SOON.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN WWE**

**CHAPTER 2  
**

--

It was coming up to 7 o' clock in the morning the three boys made it to there school, teenagers came in hustling through the area, some they knew and some were new freshman's.

It was like how they remember it, bigger then any high school in the county with the words "Atlantic High", on the front of the top building, the boys was anxious-well not so much of the learning but about meeting new girls especially John. Shelton open the front door so they can go in and find their schedules.

"I hope they don't split us up for what we done last year", shelton said in a hushed tone. Orton just nodded a little knowing what shelton said maybe true. As they made their way to the main office they realized how different to was, the room was colored with a different painting with pictures hanging on the will with the principle Mr.Mcmahon shaking hands with the U.S president.

John and shelton sat down in two spare seats telling randy to get there schedules. "Why do I have to get it your schedules get it yourself" orton complained, "cause your the leader of this group" john replied, plus me and shelton got the schedules last year and the year before that.

"Fuck you, that was me", randy turned his to make sure no one heard "john you do it besides those teachers don't like me they like you better".

"Bro shutup i'll do it such an pussy ass orton", shelton was just wondering how he befriended john cena and randy orton, he got out of his chair and made his to the front desk asking for the schedules of himeself, john cena, and randy orton. The woman smiled and handed shelton 3 schedules with names on it, shelton checked if he had most of his classes with john and randy. "Yes he thought they were in the same class but the problem is randy orton don't got first period with me and john."

"Hey randy looks like you're going to Mr.Long's class for first, but me and john got Mr.Foley for first period but the rest of the day we are in the same class."

Randy was shocked at first but shook it of seconds later it wasn't that bad randy could still talk to other old pals from last year. The bell rang an it was time for the first class of the day as the trio walked down the hallways orton turned right for his first class and the others took the left "See ya second period!" john yelled.

As john and shelton went into Mr.Foley's class the realized that they were now girls in this class, none whats so ever "Hey where's all the girls!" john yelled in surprise " uh John, Shelton", they turned there heads to see who was talking to them, it was good ol Dave Batista.

"Yo what's happening dave" shelton replied

"Nothing happening bro but I know why not so many girls came into Mr.Foley's class", batista told them to come closer john and shelton leaned there heads over to hear but got interrupted when there teacher came in the class room.

--

" O my gosh isn't that randy orton" Ashely asked her best friend Candice Michelle.

" Yeah your right I wonder where's his two stooges he's always with they can always cause trouble", candice replied.

" Yo orton come over here been a long time dude", randy turned around to see the matt and jeff hardy brothers with john morrison and phil brookes but people just called phil cm punk.

" Hey what's up dudes ", randy replied, matt was about to talk when he was interrupted by his brother jeff " naw we been doing good." I coulda said that ", matt complain to his brother," see girls always like you better jeff for some reason now you have to finished my sentence", hey calm down matt, jeez your such a crybaby, " no im not" matt said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Man these people never change" randy thought in his head.

**HOW DID U LIKE MY STORY JUST READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL BE BACK SOON**


End file.
